Gainsaying your identity
by grey satin cloak
Summary: Duo and Heero Retrieve incorrect information that force them into arctic terrain and a very injured Duo is the result. next is a way out... and to admit what each means to the other, before its to late.Will they make it? 12 34 SLASH! R


-1Disclaimer: G people are not my belongings.

Gainsaying Your Identity

a/n Slashy of the goodness 1/2 and just fun stuff

Chapter 1: Miscommunications

The mission was to be a medium level risk, requiring Heero and Duo to be together in Antarctica to search and destroy a small mobile factory. Or so the missions report had said.

Deathscythe and Wing experienced severe damage, to keep the systems secure, and out of enemy hands, the two battered pilots were forced to self-destruct in the cold terrain. Leaving the two of them in unlivable conditions, stranded, and both injured.

Heero quietly went over options in his head he was laying atop Duo who had faced far worse injuries in battle than he had. He could not see any rational options to get them out of this situation. The Violet eyed pilot's eyes closed.

"Duo wake up" Heero commanded in a husky tone against the braided ones ears. No reaction. "DUO wake your ass up right now, you can not go to sleep or you are going to die" Heero said through heaving and hurting lungs. One eye popped open.

"I think dying" Coughing was induced as Duo choked on saliva and blood and the cold air freezing his lungs "would be a pleasure". Duo chose to pop open both eyes, looked at Heero, and tried a grimace of a smile, the Prussian blue eyes were looking back.

"Up" Heero said and suddenly the warm body atop of him had vanished and was replaced by the cold artic temperature. Duo soon felt himself being pulled to his feet.

"He...Heero what re we doing?" Duo said exasperated

"Getting caught" Heero replied simply and he started staggering towards where the base was located.

Heero knew he would be able to survive the extreme conditions and wait out J to send a carrier or a pilot to get him. Duo however was not as fortunate he seemed to have some internal bleeding and external wounds as well, not to mention he was showing early signs of hypothermia. Heero turned around duo was kneeling on the ground blood dripping from his mouth. Heero doubled back and wiped Duo's mouth and picked Duo up, the pilot 02 was light and not very muscular, Heero noted again he already knew this but it drove him to note it again when he was carrying him with ease while injured.

"If we live… Heero… I'll buy you some new sneakers and a new outfit K's?" Duo Said and cuddled his frozen face into Heero's body. He fell asleep.

Heero was walking for about an hour, Duo's breathing and heart rate was shallow and faint. Heero was worried, if he did not get to the base soon Duo was not going to last much longer.

"Halt!" A large terrain vehicle had sped its way towards them blaring instructions in several languages out a loud speaker. Heero felt secure, he put Duo down in the snow and stood waiting patiently, for the pain of his friend's survival to become a part of him.

The Vehicle stopped "state your names"

"I am pilot 01 and this is pilot 02 we were sent to destroy your base unfortunately we had not planned for a assault, hat your people saw as defeat was a triumph of our lives we self

destructed to live." Heero said giving the general information that the person behind the wheel would have.

"I see" The person said and pointed a gun at Duo. "Load him in and get in yourself I'm taking you as prisoners."

Heero found this all to amusing he had a feeling that the base had sent someone searching for the two corpses and instead they had two bodies and this person was a joke, however Duo needed treatment.

Heero was received by ten men holding guns and then locked and shackled as Duo was carefully removed from the car on a roll bed by two Doctors and automatically taken. Heero watched and sighed inwardly hopefully they were not crooked.

Heero was taken to a cell that was rather chilly and small and poor condition but it was much better than being outside he closed his eyes and waited. He would soon learn his punishment for being concerned for Duo and saving the pilots life.

The doctors x-rayed Duo running several scan on his chest and brain with MRI he was badly bruised everywhere, but no severe bleeding except for a 20 cm gash going down his leg. The doctors mended it with ease.

"He looks to be the same age as my grandson," The older graying doctor said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know the feeling he reminds me of my younger brother Joshua, they are both very young… and so involved," the other man in his late 20 has said shaking his head sadly.

They injected Duo with protein and vitamin supplements and also water supplement and mended his broken wrist and several broken fingers and a fractured elbow, his final injury was a sprained angle but the doctors could not do too much for the pain of it but they pushed everything together and wrapped it.

They had bathed duo and everything and now Duo looked almost ok, except for the bruises and minor scraped. They got a better picture of the small boy and how pale unhealthy he looked. They wrote several notes about his body structure; there really was not anything significant about his body type or his look except that he was very young.

"What do you think of the other boy who came with him?" The younger Doctor said and wrapped a blanket over Duo's body now working on the body temperature it still was not appropriate.

"I noticed how he watched this one, who knows maybe they are related or something"

"I think the other one is his superior" The young one retorted

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… he looked as though he hated the world… but had to save him… I don't know he also had a better build than this one"

"That's how you got here you know by assumptions. You could be making millions as a plastic surgeon right now, if you had not assumed things Carl. So let's leave it be and call the Commander and let him know his prisoner is ready for transportation to a cell, as long as he gets a bed with a blanket." The grey man replied and dialed a phone out, "Yes Commander. Its Doctor Faple, The prisoner brought in is in stable enough condition to be placed within holding if he is permitted a bed and blanket." The phone was hung up.

Several moments' later two guards came to escort a roll bed to where Heero had been placed.

It had been hours and Heero still had not heard of what happened to duo, nor had he been interrogated. Heero paced the room back and forth memorizing everything about the room and then the hallway where he could peer out at through a crack in the bottom of the door. No one was guarding the door, no one walked the hall, and he had been isolated here.

Heero lay on the ground and closed his eyes maybe he could go into his mind and create an escape plan… maybe.

The door was unlocked and opened, Heero jumped up and watched as they rolled Duo in on a bed and placed him in the room, Heero scanned duo over. He looked like shit but he looked a lot better than what he had appeared as before this. He was relieved.

"You come with us," The one guard said pointing a gun at Heero, Heero complacently followed their commands.

'Great… interrogation time…' he said mentally to himself and walked out of the cell letting Duo heal.

You should review because I love you!


End file.
